


Slow Dancing In The Dark

by xvr



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: AtsuHina, Bad Flirting, Bilingual Character(s), Dating, Drunken Flirting, Exes, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Hinata Shouyou & Kozume Kenma Friendship, Hinata Shouyou is Sunshine, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Idiots in Love, Implied Relationships, Jealous Hinata Shouyou, Jealous Miya Atsumu, Kozume Kenma is a Good Friend, Kuroo Tetsurou is a Good Friend, Love Confessions, M/M, Misunderstandings, Miya Atsumu in Love, Mutual Pining, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Oblivious Kozume Kenma, POV Hinata Shouyou, POV Miya Atsumu, Pining, Pining Kuroo Tetsurou, Pining Miya Atsumu, Pro Volleyball Player Miya Atsumu, Sharing a Bed, World Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:21:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25342390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xvr/pseuds/xvr
Summary: Atsumu takes an odd job in Brazil and strings along his favorite setter, not realizing that it could  be the trip that changes things between them for the better.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Hinata Shouyou/Miya Atsumu, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Comments: 2
Kudos: 91





	Slow Dancing In The Dark

**Author's Note:**

> I may or may not be living vicariously through travel-themed fanfictions haha. Also, It was fun imagining how Hinata would dance Latin music, but he lived in Rio for a while and I think he must have learned a move or two hahaha! also, many things in /italics/ that are written in English are meant to be English and not Japanese!

"Atsumu-san, don't get distracted," Shoyo said as he pulled his suitcase to the exit. "The airport is big and it would be a pain to look for you with this crowd."

Atsumu raised an eyebrow, wondering where the cheekiness came from. Probably from spending too much time with Bokuto and that sleazy whatever-his-name-is guy that had gotten them there, to begin with. 

"We still need to catch our ride, so let's pick up the pace before we might need to talk to any paparazzo."

Shoyo smiled brightly and, even behind his dark glasses, Atsumu felt like he looked directly into the sun for a moment. The oldest wasn't sure why he was so worried about the paparazzi since it wasn't like they were celebrities, but he couldn't do anything but to comply with Shoyo's wishes. He followed the back of his orange head along the exit and towards the pick-up gates. He glanced around when he noticed people started taking pictures, but only of the shortest. Not many people seemed to recognize him, but they would still stare as others took their phones out. He heard a series of clicks coming from his left side and was suddenly bombarded by a woman and two men with cameras and a microphone.

" _Shoyo Hinata,_ _como vai você_?" the woman shoved the microphone in Shoyo's face while the men took pictures and filmed them. "O _que o traz ao Brasil tão perto da Liga das Nações_??"

" _Estou de férias! Desculpa, o atraso, cuida-te_ ," Hinata smiled politely and walked away from them, looking back to see if he was following. 

Atsumu quickly glanced and noticed the woman was wearing a pin he assumed identified her as part of Channel 4. The cameramen were wearing khaki vests with the same pin. He frowned, wondering if they were sports commentators, although they didn't look like it. Brazil was too different from Japan, so he didn't like to make assumptions. Hinata tightened their pace and once they lost the crew he turned and went out one of the gates. Outside, the blazing sun hit Atsumu's face and he was glad to have been wearing sunglasses. Shoyo just closed his eyes and enjoyed the sunlight with a smile. 

"Who's picking us up?" Atsumu asked, wondering what the next step was. It was extremely hot outside, although it was to be expected. 

"A friend," Shoyo replied vaguely. "I met her before leaving for Japan! She was the best beach volleyball setter I've ever met," he explained proudly, although the statement made Atsumu frown in discomfort. Hinata had never spoken about him like that. "She should be here soon."

And as if Hinata manifested it, a sweet voice screamed Shoyo's voice from across the crowd. Atsumu noticed a beautiful woman waving her hand in their direction. She had her upper body coming out of a car's window and wore a warm smile much too similar to Hinata's. Shoyo jumped in excitement and carelessly walked across the line of cars waiting for others in other to meet his friend. The Miya twin was much more careful when walking behind Shoyo, trying not to get run over. By the time he reached the car, Hinata was in a tight hug with the woman.

"Atsumu-san, this is Ana," Hinata said in Japanese while still locked in a half-hug. "Ana, _este é o meu colega de equipa_ , Atsumu Miya," he then said in Portuguese.

 _'Just how fluent is he?'_ Miya wondered. 

" _Nice to meet you_ ," Miya said in English. His wasn't as good as Aran's, but it was still decent. Ana laughed candidly and smiled at him. 

" _So serious! It's my pleasure!_ " Ana said excitedly in English as well. " _Shoyo never say his partner is so handsome_!" 

" _Not partner, Ana_ ," Shoyo said while red crept up his neck and ears. " _Teammate_."

Atsumu cracked a smile, finally, and laughed under his breath. 

"Her English is not as good," Hinata brushed her off and awkwardly smiled, but Atsumu didn't mind it at all. He was cut off by the sound of a car honking behind them.

" _Merda, põe tudo no porta-bagagens. Estão a buzinar_ ," Ana said while frowning.

"She said to put everything in the trunk," Hinata explained. 

They quickly put their luggage in the trunk and got into the back of the car. Ana was already sitting properly and for the first time, Shoyo and Atsumu were able to have a good look at the driver. Another woman that smiled at them through the rearview mirror. 

" _Nice to meet you_ ," she said in a softer accent, one that Atsumu could easily mistake for an American one. " _My name is Tamara_."

" _She's my roommate!_ " Atsumu had started to notice that Ana used an excited tone for everything. " _She's from Argentina_."

" _Oh! Argentina!_ " Shoyo said in amusement. " _Falas português? Mi español no es tan bueno._ "

" _Só um pouco_ ," Tamara said with a smile. _"Oye, pero tu español suena bien."_

 _"Gracias! Entonces, ehm, yo soy Shoyo y el es Atsumu,"_ Shoyo said, introducing them with a happy smile.

Atsumu understood from Bokuto that, in high school, Hinata was completely helpless in English, but now he seemed to effortlessly switch between languages. Portuguese, English, Spanish, Japanese - they all seemed natural to him. The rest of the trip in the car was lively, but for the most part, it was Ana and Shoyo talking to each other, while occasionally asking questions and letting either Tamara or Atsumu answer them. Atsumu understood most of the English and was sure they spoke about going out later that night, but lost track of his thoughts as he focused on the fast passing highway. It wasn't like he didn't want to talk to them, but whenever Shoyo met with someone outside of Atsumu's world, it was like he never existed. 

" _It's a fancy hotel where you're staying_ ," Tamara said, quickly looking over her shoulder into the back seats. " _So we are going to the fancy clubs that are nearby_."

" _Eyes on the road_ ," Ana scolded her. Tamara laughed and focused her eyes on the front. " _But yes, very fancy clubs for the very fancy Shoyo!_ "

" _I don't know it Kuroo will like that we go clubbing when we're here to work_ ," Shoyo replied, semi-awkwardly. " _We have a busy day tomorrow_."

" _But you don't have a busy day today_ ," Ana replied like she had made the smartest comment ever. " _Tonight we go out!_ "

Hinata didn't seem to want to fight the girl anymore so laughed it off, unable to deny their invitation. Atsumu wondered what was the big problem with going out, but didn't say anything since Shoyo was uncomfortable as it was. Instead, he looked at the window once more to let the drive pass by as fast as it could. 

* * *

"This place is so nice!" Hinata exclaimed, looking around the hotel.

They had gotten the keys to their room and were walking up to the elevator. They realized Ana and Tamara were not lying when they said that the area was really nice, and their hotel seemed the best in the vicinity. Even Atsumu, who had already stayed in five-star hotels, was a little in awe of the place. 

"When I was living here I wouldn't even come into the neighborhood because it was so nice, and now it looks so much nicer than before. I wonder if Kuroo and Kenma are paying out of pocket for this place," Shoyo explained, while still looking at the people around them. He pressed the button to call for the elevator nervously as if he didn't think he should.

"I bet that sugar daddy of yours is sponsoring our stay," Atsumu said with a half-smile that hid the bitterness in his comment. 

"Kenma is not my sugar daddy," Hinata complained, cheeks red. "You keep saying things like those, but weren't you the one who invited me here?"

"Your sleazy friend is trying to get Samu to invest in the sport," Atsumu laughed, "the least he could do is use me as the front face of something."

"It's because you have a handsome face, 'Tsumu-senpai," Hinata grinned, and the taller felt his heart jump in his ribcage. 

"Well, I am," he said, bringing his fist to his lips to cover his smirk. "But this is about Samu, and being honest I think they would've brought you along even if I didn't ask."

"I'm not that well known yet," as Hinata said that, the elevator pinged and the doors opened. "You're the popular one."

"You're a rookie to watch out for, and I bet that if you finally decided on the whole video appearances thingy, you'd be quite popular," Atsumu affirmed, although he felt inner relief from knowing he didn't have to share Shoyo with that many people. It was hard enough when there was a handful here and there; he didn't want to imagine if Hinata had thousands - millions even - out there, just conscious of how precious he was. 

They entered the elevator with Atsumu's words floating in the air. Shoyo seemed pensive, and Atsumu wondered if he had spilled too many praises for the orange-headed. 

"I think I would rather be known for spiking every ball you set for me," he said, and now the thumping in Atsumu's chest felt more violent, and a little painful. 

Atsumu glanced out the windowpane in the back of the elevator and then moved his focus to Shoyo, who was also looking down, excited. There were a lot of people around them all the time, be it at practice, after, or during matches. It was always a teammate, a fan, a reporter. The pair, although close, never got to spend much time one-on-one outside the court. So, it was still awkward for him to show a tamer version of himself - one that was somewhat endearing for a guy with a bad personality.

"It's nice to be like this, isn't it? We don't get many breaks from work," Shoyo lamented. "I promise to show you around and work hard, as a thank you."

"It's okay," Atsumu agreed, feeling happy to have Shoyo's attention. "It's enough that you came all the way here."

They spoke about little and trivial things on the way up to their room. Their schedule, the things they would do in their five-day trip, the places Shoyo **_had_** to show him, the things they had to eat, the curse words he would have to learn. It all sounded like a five-day paradise, and he loved everything but the time limit. 

"Oh no," Hinata said when he walked into the room. Atsumu raised an eyebrow, concerned. 

"What's up?"

"There's only one bed," Shoyo replied, and Atsumu had to pretend to be upset about it.

"Just one? Maybe they made a mistake," Atsumu offered. "Should we call the front desk?"

"I will do it," Hinata said, "maybe speaking in Portuguese will give us better luck."

Atsumu nodded and left it to him to fix it. While Shoyo picked up the room's phone and looked over at the hotel's brochure, he sat down and made himself comfortable at the edge of the bed. He was in an internal conflict, elated to have an excuse to share a bed with Hinata, but also terrified that his feelings would just pour over if they were in such proximity for eight hours every day. He closed his eyes and listened to Shoyo's soft voice while he spoke in Portuguese with the people at the front desk. He didn't sound angry nor anxious, just concerned and collected, like anyone who isn't bothered too much by sharing a bed. Atsumu knew his feelings were under a tight lid, but he took a breath in just to calm down. 

" _Está bem, obrigado_ ," Hinata said with a sigh. "Atsumu-san..."

"Yes?" he turned around, hoping for the best, not really knowing what that meant. "What did they say?"

"They only have single-bed accommodations available right now, so they can't change our room," Hinata scratched the back of his neck. "They offered to book a second room or call another hotel to see if there are any available rooms, but it seems that with it being peak season and with such short notice we would probably run into the same problem." 

Atsumu tried to think hard about it - to really consider the option of moving somewhere else - but his mouth betrayed his intentions. "I don't mind, really. We've slept in more cramped spaces, and I wouldn't want to abuse the budget or make a big deal out of it. It's only five days, anyway, and our schedule is packed."

"Are you sure?" Hinata asked with concerned eyes. "I bet Kenma wouldn't mind paying for a second room."

"I thought he wasn't your sugar daddy," Atsumu raised an eyebrow, teasing the younger one. 

"I said he isn't!" Shoyo's ears got red and his lips formed a crooked smile. "I guess I'll call back and tell them to leave it as is."

"Yeah, it's not like we're going to spend much time in here, so relax," he replied, more to himself than to Hinata. 

Shoyo laughed lightly and Atsumu wondered if he hadn't made a grave mistake. ' _Well, if it gets too hard I can always book a second room... on that sleazy guy's budget, too_ ' he thought. 

* * *

Hinata tried to get out of the clubbing experience and suggested over the phone that they go out for dinner instead, but Ana wouldn't budge. He even called his friend, Kuroo, before they showed up, and asked him if it was okay for them to go out. 

" _It's okay, we don't even have any work until the afternoon, anyways_ ," Atsumu heard him over the phone, clearly tossing away Shoyo's only chance of having a genuine excuse. " _Have fun, you two_."

Atsumu didn't like Kuroo very much, but he found Hinata's failed attempts sort of cute and funny. 

"What's so bad about hanging out with a friend for a night?" he asked. Although he would've preferred to spend the night in with Shoyo all to himself, Atsumu was curious enough to ask. Ever since the car, he had seemed too reluctant to go out. 

"Well, when I go out with Ana it's always... an experience," Shoyo said with an awkward smile. "She's a heavy drinker and I cannot keep up with her sometimes. And she's the type to push you to drink more and more. Besides, I'm a horrible drunk, I don't like it."

"Well, what about we leave before she gets you to that point?" Atsumu said, trying to look cool. "I don't mind being the party pooper in your stead."

"You would really do that?" Shoyo asked with sparkling eyes.

"Anything for you, Shoyo," Atsumu answered frankly.

"Well, then out we go!" he said, happily. 

Shoyo had insisted on picking Atsumu's outfit for the night, and unable to say no to the younger man, he agreed reluctantly. It wasn't like he had a reason to dress up besides impressing Shoyo, anyway, so it actually saved him a little trouble. He let him do as he pleased and ended up wearing a pair of black jeans and a button-up with the sleeves rolled up. Shoyo opted for skinny jeans and an oversized t-shirt, which made him feel like he was overdressed. 

"Is this really okay? It seems like a lot," Atsumu said, brushing his hair back. 

"It looks good, I think this style suits you," Shoyo said while looking at him. "I can't pull it off, but you have a nice body, Atsumu-san."

The Miya twin felt the heat rise all the way to his face and once more hid a grin behind a fist and a cough. ' _Such an ugly personality, I swear_ ' he could almost hear Osamu say. 

"You look good too," Atsumu pointed, trying to pass off his embarrassment as reluctancy to praise Hinata. 

"Haha! Thanks!" he said with a beaming smile that almost made Atsumu lose his footing. 

* * *

As promised, Ana and Tamara picked them up from their hotel later that night. Now they were getting into Tamara's car (the same that had picked them up), with an extra companion, that was. It was a young man around their age; he had a dark complexion and a body that one could only get from going to the gym regularly. 

" _Hello!_ " he said when both Atsumu and Shoyo climbed the car. " _I'm Javier!_ "

" _He's my boyfriend_ ," Tamara explained with a smile from the driver's seat. " _He decided to join last minute, hope you guys don't mind_."

" _Not at all_ ," Shoyo said with a smile. " _I'm Shoyo, by the way._ "

" _I'm Atsumu,_ " the twin said quietly. 

" _Glad to meet you_ ," he said.

Javier didn't seem to speak English as fluently as Tamara, so their conversation didn't go much further than that, but it wasn't a problem once Ana took over. She spilled on how pretty this club was, and how she only managed to get them in because her sister was friends with someone inside. Atsumu quietly listened and Shoyo replied every once in a while, but it seemed as Ana was more talkative than usual. 

"She's probably already tipsy," Shoyo said softly, so only Atsumu could hear him. His hot breath hit Atsumu's neck and he felt a painful jolt go straight to his heart. He nodded with a smile, trying to contain himself as much as possible. "I bet she'll make us buy drinks inside, anyways."

"Noted, I'll be careful," he answered, in the same secretive manner. 

They finally arrived at their destination not more than 10 minutes after their ride from the hotel started. The building was big and the music was loud. A line of people outside made them realize that there was quite a lot of people wanting to get in. When Shoyo and Atsumu walked towards the back of the line, Ana shook her head and clicked her tongue. The local trio immediately made their way to the front, and after talking briefly to the bouncer they were let in. Atsumu heard small complaints from the people in the line, but immediately forgot about them when he saw the inside of the club. He wasn't a club person, to begin with, but it was still impressive how big the inside was and how many people stormed the dancing floor or floated between in and the bar that was to their left, lit by fluorescent lights. All the noise mixed together wasn't that bad, but it was still very loud. Atsumu looked down at Hinata, who seemed as impressed as he was. Tamara and Javier didn't wait even a second before splitting off into the dance floor. Then, Atsumu heard Ana scream in a high pitched voice and saw a group of women all waiting next to the bar. She quickly approached them and they follow suit immediately after her.

What happened after, Atsumu sees as a blur. Ana most likely introduced the group to the guys and vice versa, but Atsumu didn't really care. What surprised him was the double-kiss-on-the-cheek he received from the five or six girls there. Hinata was much smoother about it, which made Atsumu's stomach sink a bit. He didn't like to see him so close to those girls. They all were pretty and dressed stunningly, including Ana, which didn't make things easier on his childish jealousy. 

"Shots!" was the first thing Atsumu understood properly from their conversation, as he was given a shot glass each time the word was yelled. "Shots!"

It was one, then two more, and then another two. Atsumu had a good tolerance, but he wondered if Shoyo was okay with that, since he didn't even need to be reminded by Shoyo himself to know that he was a lightweight. 

"Let's dance," one of the girls said, pulling everyone by their arm and guiding them to the dance floor.

Atsumu avoided her quite swiftly and laid back onto the now emptying bar. The music wasn't bad and the mood was good, but he wasn't the type of person that danced and screamed in the crowd, but the type to stay in the sidelines and murmur into people's ears what they wanted to hear, drink and hotel room key in hand. Well, at least before falling face-first into Hinata's love trap. He wasn't cynical enough to pretend that he didn't mess around with people before being smitten by the ninja spiker, but he also wasn't going to pretend that anyone had come close to making him feel like Shoyo did. It was a painful one-sided love, of course, but it also filled his heart in a way he never experienced before. 

Atsumu ordered a drink and let himself be entertained by the sight of Shoyo singing along to popular pop songs that the DJ played and remixed for a while. The people came and went, and he finally got a glimpse of Tamara and Javier for a little but lost them in the crowd once more. Hinata, on the other hand, never left his field of vision.

" _Care if I join_?" the woman said to him with a drunken smile. 

Her accent was thick. She was a brunette with tanned skin and long legs that were splendidly shown because of the short sparkly dress that contrasted with her skin. Being completely honest she was beautiful and had Atsumu not been so engrossed in Hinata, he probably would've given her a smile and reciprocated some of her conversation, but he only eyed her and moved to the side. 

" _Do you have a girlfriend? Why so alone?"_ she tried to reach for his forearm, but he moved away gently, trying to convey his message as nicely as possible. 

Not far, Hinata was dancing quite suggestively. The music had changed and Atsumu wondered where the pop music had gone to. Shoyo was surrounded by Ana and her friends, who danced just as suggestively around him, throwing their heads back and laughing when Hinata chose one to do a couple of moves with. He cocked his head, confused and jealous. A pitch in his stomach grew big when a girl approached Shoyo more than the others. He knew it was a dance and had no right to get upset at them for something platonic, but he couldn't help it. He wanted to leave, but the occasional glances Shoyo thew at him glued him to the bar, only to torture himself and repeat the cycle once more. 

' _I wish I could just tell you how much it hurts to love you like this_ ,' Atsumu thinks before he downs his drink and heads over to break the crowd around his teammate, after Hinata glances once more in his direction.

As he gets closer he sees that Shoyo's steps are a little bit sloppy, and wonders when he got a cup with a drink. He swiftly goes between the women and him and grabs his wrist from behind him. 

"I think it's time to leave," he says to Shoyo's ear.

"Buuuuut, I'm having fun," Shoyo slurs his words and frowns, and Atsumu almost falls for it.

"You said you didn't want to drink a lot," Atsumu reminded him, "Who gave you a drink anyway?"

"Ana!" he replied happily, and Atsumu was able to see how drunk he really was. "But it's fine because I don't want to leave."

Shoyo broke off from Atsumu's grip, which wasn't even tight to begin with, and started dancing opposite to Atsumu, with Ana's friend. Atsusmu frowned and was about to reach out when a hand grabbed his forearm. 

" _I see that your friend doesn't want to leave, so what about you give me a chance now?_ " the woman from the bar said to him. 

Too close for his own liking, the woman slipped easily in front of Atsumu and guided his hand to her lower back, by making the same suggestive moves he had seen people do to the music. He didn't want to be too rough, so he grabbed her arm delicately and tried to guide her out of his way. But, before he managed to do it successfully, another hand was placed on his and he saw Hinata's sweaty face.

"I think you were right, I don't feel all that well," he said while ignoring the frowning face of the brunette woman. 

"Okay, let's go," Atsumu said, lightly pushing the woman away and moving to pass his hand over Hinata's shoulders.

Atsumu excused himself with Ana, who after glancing over Hinata's face said it was not a problem and wished them a good night. The twin nodded and pulled Hinata out of the club.

"Can you get us a cab?" Atsumu asked. 

" _No problemo_ ," Shoyo said while drunkenly looking through his phone. "It should be here soon."

Shoyo held onto Atsumu's middle through a hug and his heart skipped a beat when his head landed on his chest. Shoyo's weight wasn't enough to bring him down, but he was pulling on his shirt quite a bit. 

"Is it close?" Atsumu asked.

"A minute away," Shoyo said after taking his phone out again. "License plate... 327."

He then almost dropped his phone, but Atsumu was able to catch it with his free hand. He managed to pull Hinata straight and pass his arm around his waist to keep him up. Hinata hugged him back and placed his head in the crook of his neck. Atsumu was flustered but tried his best to contain himself, always keeping one arm free from touching Hinata. He glanced at the street and tried to find their uber. There was a swarm of people, probably like them, also looking between the passing the cars and it was confusing to find whose car was whose. 

"Shoyo, Shoyo," Atsumu asked him. "You said 327?"

"Yes, 327," Hinata said almost too faintly.

After looking for the car for a bit he found it a little ahead from them. He pulled Hinata with him and opened the door for him. The driver seemed to eye them a little until he realized that Shoyo was probably drunk. 

" _Please no vomit_ ," he pleaded, and with a smile, Atsumu tried to reassure him. 

The ride back to the hotel was quiet, and Shoyo seemed to drift off at times, although Atsumu couldn't be sure. For someone that was excitedly drunk just a while before, he looked to be sleeping too peacefully. Probably because he didn't understand the danger that his teammate represented; always wishing for something else from him. 

"Shoyo, c'mon, wake up," Atsumu said once they reached the hotel.

He was glad there weren't any accidents, but he still had to get his kohai to the room. Hinata woke up slowly and followed along quite easily, but still obviously intoxicated. 

"Atsumu-san?"

"Yes, we are back at the hotel," he said softly.

The entrance was quiet and the desk people were the only ones around. It was late, almost three in the morning. The drinks and the jetlag didn't mix well, and even Atsumu was feeling exhausted. Hinata did his best to keep up and walk normally all the way to the elevator and from there to their room. 

"We're almost there," the oldest said, walking towards their room with Hinata grabbed by his waist. "I'm going to let go of you okay? I'm just going to look for the key."

He placed Shoyo against the wall and reached his back pocket for their hotel key card. Hinata frowned when he opened his eyes, feeling lost. He looked at Atsumu opening the door and with a bright smile, he threw himself to the unsuspecting man. 

"'Tsumu!"

"Hinata!" Atsumu lost his footing but still tried his best to prevent them from falling. 

Shoyo's back ended up against the wall with Atsumu's weight keeping him in place, foreheads touching. Atsumu wondered if the universe was trying to drive him crazy with these antics, but Shoyo seemed to find it funny as he laughed wholeheartedly. 

"C'mon, Shoyo," Atsumu stood up properly and pulled Hinata to him. "We need to get you out of these clothes." 

"Senpai... you won't ask me out first?" Hinata pretended to be surprised, and Atsumu winced at Shoyo's attempt of comedy. 

"Shoyo..." he pulled the shorter one to the bed and sat him down, trying to cool his head. He thought it would be okay to strip him and change him into something more comfortable, but it was too much for his poor heart. "Hinata, pull your pants down, okay? Just sleep in your underwear and your shirt..."

"Atsumu!" Hinata laughed, pulling Atsumu down to the bed. The sudden movement made the blonde fall on top Hinata, who even intoxicated was skilled enough to change their positions rather quickly. "You are too forward, people are supposed to kiss first at least!"

Hinata's happy disposition shocked Atsumu for a moment before he could realize their lips were going to meet. The brush was warm, but it lasted a fraction of a second. Hinata didn't seem to understand what happened but all of a sudden he was back to being pinned down by Atsumu. 

"Stop joking," he said somberly. The oldest hand's traveled down and opened the button on Hinata's pants and then pulled them down quite harshly. Shoyo looked at him, confused and blushing. "Go to sleep, you need some rest."

"Atsumu-san?" Hinata was still slurring his name slightly. 

"I'll take a shower, just sleep," the older said while stepping into the bathroom and locking the door behind himself. 

He quickly undressed and jumped inside the shower. The cold shower felt nice against his hot skin, and Atsumu was thankful for the little break he was given, but it wasn't a permanent solution. His thoughts rushed through the entire night, vividly reliving the last few minutes, taking punches at his gut. 

" _Can you stop fooling around with other people's loved ones?_ " Kageyama Tobio's voice resonated in his mind. 

"I did nothing," he reminded himself. 

" _Don't think too much of this, we're only having a rough patch, don't think he actually likes you_ ," Tobio's voice sounded clearer. 

"I know! _**Goddamint**_ , I know it very well," he said while letting the cold water run a little longer over his head. 

**Author's Note:**

> about the Portuguese/Spanish! well, there's nothing of importance that won't be addressed in the next couple chapters, so I didn't feel like providing a translation for it. All the other stuff you could guess by context clues, but do let me know if it's bothersome and I will add a translation later!


End file.
